Naruhina Shorts
by GoingBeyondTheManga
Summary: Happy, sad, goofy and pervy all in one place. This series of short, very short stories will vary greatly and will be centered on Naruto and Hinata. Tenth One: Tutor
1. Second Chance

Here we go, I'll start this short stories set. The stories it will include will be usually 500-1000 words, I got a little carried away with the first one, but yeah... And they will include all sort of themes, if a story is going to get another chapter I'll let you know and the other chapters will get the same title as the original, lets begin a an angsty story...

Enjoy...

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The heart monitor broke the silence in an hospital room. At the same time, several worried eyes looked at the patient. Sadness.

"Hiashi," Tsunade couldn't hide her disappointment, "I'm sorry, at this time we can only wait and hope for the best."

"You mean she..." Hiashi looked to the floor with regret.

"She might not wake up at all, the damage her body sustained has healed, but the damage to her mind might be too great."

"Hinata..."

There she was on her hospital bed, the girl with the white eyes and besides her a boy with blond hair.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I'm so sorry Hinata." His head drooped, his eyes closed.

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry so much Naruto, I'm sure she'll wake up in no time!" Her cheerfulness hiding her true feelings.

"Thank you, Sakura." He held one of his friend's hands. Then got up and hugged her tightly.

Several months passed...

Sakura entered Hinata's room. "How is she today?"

"No change."" Answered a visibly tired and thinner Naruto, the dark circles under his eyes growing with each passing day.

"Naruto," Sakura approached worriedly. "You need to rest, you can't keep this up you are going to get sick."

No answer.

"Naruto!"

"I don't care what happens to me. I just want to be here for her, just like she was next to me when I needed her the most."

"But..." Sakura sighed. "If I get permission to get an extra bed in here, would you sleep for awhile?"

"Yes," Naruto's voice cracked.

"Ok then," Sakura Couldn't hold it anymore. "I'll speak with Tsunade!"

"Thank you." Naruto turned his eyes back to Hinata and Sakura left the room.

She slid down the wall next to the room's door, the knot in her throat didn't let her breathe. After some minutes she calmed down.

"Sakura?"

"Tsunade! I'm sorry, I was just. I..."

"It's ok. I understand."

Sakura wiped away her tears. "Could you... maybe..."

"Hmm? Spit it out."

"Could we get a bed in there for Naruto, I mean he..."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"You don't have thank me." Tsunade sighed heavily. "Life can be cruel."

"Yes." Sakura looked to the ground. "Naruto has been coming everyday for the past months to visit Hinata, he hasn't even gone in any missions and nothing we do cheers him up."

"It's just like the saying goes, we don't know what we have until we lose it."

"Yes."

"I don't know how to say this Sakura, but..."

"What?"

"The Hyuuga family has requested for Hinata to be disconnected."

"What? How could they, Naruto has!" Sakura's hand closed into a fist. "He still believes she...!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to either, but it is her family's choice."

"No..." Sakura's eyes widened, "no... We have been speaking too loud next to the door."

"Naruto!" She looked inside, her eyes watered.

There he was, hugging Hinata, silently crying.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "she only has three days left."

The third day had arrived and Naruto hadn't slept at all since he heard the news.

"Hinata, please!" He held her hands, "please, wake up." Only a few hours remained, at 7am the machines were to be shut down, it was out of his control.

Desperate he walked in circles around the room, his heavy eyes red from all the tears, he had never cried so much in his entire life, he felt so guilty, so useless, so powerless. Never before had he felt this way.

"Hinata!", he screamed, "wake up!" He held her face tightly, tears once again dropped from his eyes, they burned and blurred his vision. But it was almost normal, he felt like crying was just an everyday thing now.

He crouched on a corner, there was no hope, this was it, there was no way out.

Three hours remained.

Suddenly he stood up, walked next to her and with a weak and trembling voice he kept repeating.

"Wake up... wake up... wake up... wake up..."

"Please..." he kissed her forehead, "wake up. I want to see your eyes again, I need... I need you Hinata."

"I'm so sorry I never told you, I'm so sorry I was so stupid. I never even got the chance to thank you for saving me. Hinata.. I..."

He closed in and touched her lips. "I..."

"I..." his lips next to hers, his hand holding hers.

"I love you." He kissed her, a desperate kiss, as he could breathe life into her. He closed his eyes, "please come back."

After the short kiss he opened his eyes, he hoped to see her eyes, but nothing. There was no white, just the closed eyes that tormented him so.

Tears kept falling, he closed his eyes, placed his hands in front of them and leaned against the wall.

Resigned he sat down and watched over her during her last hour.

The tears stopped, but that gave way to a knot in his throat. In the end he had done everything he could and had never left her side, he knew she would have done the same for him.

He smiled, "I'm glad I got to know you Hinata."

A twitch. Eyes widened.

A shaky hand, his heart beat faster.

"Hinata? Can you hear me?" He held her hand.

She held his. Tears, happy tears. They still burned, but they felt so good.

"Hinata, its Naruto! Can you open your eyes for me? Please," he waited patiently. "Please open your eyes!"

Slowly they opened, she squinted, a small smile appeared, "Na.. ru.. to?"

"Yes! Yes!" He couldn't believe it! "Yes!" He ran like a madman.

"Sakura! Tsunade! Shizune! Anyone!"

"Naruto?"

"Shizune!" Naruto held her shoulders, with a smile from side to side. "She's awake! She's awake!" He laughed. "She's awake!" They ran together to Hinata's room.

"She's going to be just fine, Naruto." She turned off the machines, "I'll call her family to let them know."

As she reached for the phone she stopped, "I'll give them some time alone."

"Hinata! You woke up! I knew you would!" His smile making a strong contrast with his tired eyes.

"I had to," he looked at her confused, "you wouldn't stop telling me to do so."

"You heard me?"

"Yes. Then..." he blushed... "you..."

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"You look tired," she could barely move but made some space after she slid to the left. "Sit."

He sat down next to her.

"Sleep."

"But you, this is your bed, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't mind, please sleep Naruto." He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

She rested her head on his chest.

A second chance, a last chance...

* * *

Sorry for any grammar errors, some always escape my proofreading, English being my second language doesn't help either.

I hope you enjoyed this sad and slightly OOC story. :) Recommendations and opinions are greatly appreciated in reviews.

Until the next one.


	2. Finally!

I decided I will publish one new short weekly, might get two if i have enough ideas and time. Consider this one this week's update.

Well now, we head into a happier, goofy short. Naruhina at its best. Enjoy...

* * *

With a loud hooray! The allied shinobi forces celebrated their victory in the fourth great ninja war. Finally the world was on its way to a brighter tomorrow.

Naruto sighted in relief, it was finally over. He turned around and a surprise received him, arms wrapped around him.

"Eh?" He turned bright red as Hinata hugged him tightly.

"Naruto! You're OK, I knew, I knew you could!"

"Yes, I..." Her breasts were making his tired brain malfunction.

Down into Naruto's consciousness...

"Naruto," the Ninetails said annoyed, "you are such a kid, hug her back you pathetic excuse of a man. Though after that kiss with Sasuke, just what way do you lean?"

"What do you mean what way to I lean", Naruto answered mad while pointing to the Ninetales, "she just surprised me, yeah I was surprised, that's all."

"Oh, really? Then prove it, you just standing there without moving might freak her out, get out of your mind and do as a man would, hug her."

"Fine!"

"Fine." Naruto left his consciousness.

"Brat."

Back to the world...

"Naruto?" Hinata was worried, he was just standing there, just what happened?

She thought she was too bold, had she shocked him? She leaned forward to touch his forehead. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

But as she leaned forward he also leaned forward which gave way to a painful encounter.

Blaaaamm!

"Ouch, ouch, ouchy!" Hinata rubbed her forehead, Naruto his nose.

Both said, "I'm sorry."

"I..."

"Naru..."

"Hina..."

"Well..."

"I shouldn't..."

"I'm sorry..."

An awkward silence...

After some minutes he stood up and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good!" She felt faint, now she was back to normal, the adrenaline from being on the frontlines was vanishing, her good old self was back, the one that used to faint when Naruto got too close.

"You know, you did great!"

"I did?" She played with her fingers.

"Yeah, you were like shoosh, bam! Strike!" Naruto made all sort of movements and sound effects that made Hinata laugh.

"I'm really glad you are ok." Naruto smiled back and his smile sent a shiver down her spine.

Oh no, I'm going to faint.

He sat down next to her again and sighted quietly while looking at her.

She's really amazing.

Naruto gulped, what are you thinking you idiot?

He blushed intensely. From a distance it would look like a battle to see who could blush more.

Maybe I should... But maybe I would make her feel uncomfortable. Then again...

Back to Naruto's consciousness...

"Naruto, I swear I'm going to take over your body if you don't get it over soon." The Ninetails looked extremely annoyed.

"Shut up! What do you care?"

"A normal person would have given her the kiss already, in fact your dad was normal, I'm not really sure how you are his son."

"You!" A vein popped in Naruto's forehead. "You want to see a kiss? Just you sit and wait."

Naruto returned from his consciousness...

OK, just a kiss on the cheek, that's simple enough, he closed in, oh man I'm going to kiss her cheek.

"Naruto you have been so..." Her eyes widened.

His eyes widened.

Eeeeeekkk!

Hinata fainted and Naruto froze.

"I... I... I..."

Back in his consciousness...

"Smooth Naruto, I wasn't expecting you to actually do it." The Ninetails closed his eyes, seems that Sai kid was wrong after all."

Naruto looked at Hinata in disbelief. She had turned at exactly the wrong time and he ended up giving her a kiss on the lips.

She had fainted awkwardly to the side and was lying on the grass. He leaned back and laid next to her and looked at the blue sky.

Meanwhile his lips formed a smile and his face turned as red as a tomato, the realization hit him.

He had finally kissed a girl and he really liked it.

* * *

I have always thought that if Naruto and Hinata kissed it would be extremely awkward and weird. Cause that's just who they are. Ha!

Hope you liked it and remember to review. Till the next one! :)


	3. Torn

Here it is, the third one. I'm scared, this is addicting, another one on the same week. XD

Also we head back into sad territory. Enjoy...

*missus: _Informal_ one's wife or the wife of the person addressed or referred to, or, an informal term of address for a woman.

* * *

"Hmm... I'm impressed, you are not that bad..." Madara stretched his arms as he got ready for another set of relentless attacks.

"Bring it!" Naruto was ready, focused and calm. Never before had he felt so in control of himself.

"I wonder if you are indeed ready for this one?" Madara smirked.

"I can take anything you throw at me."

"Oh, so confident... Don't get too cocky kid, you are not bad, but you are no match for me."

Naruto prepared to make some shadow clones.

"Let's go!" Madara charged forward as he made hand seals.

Naruto disappeared and before Madara knew it he had been bisected with a Rasengan.

"Ugh.. How...?" Madara couldn't believe it.

"Haha! I told you, I'm one step ahead of you." Naruto smiled confident.

Madara's upper half suddenly burst with laughter. "You are a complete idiot."

"What! I'm gonna finish you faster than..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You'll see," Madara started turning brown. "You'll love what I have set up for you and the missus*."

Madara turned completely into tree bark.

"A wood clone? But where is the real one?" The real Madara was nowhere in sight.

"No!" Naruto remembered what Madara said: 'you and the missus*'.

He looked around, "Hinata! Where are you?"

"Hinata!" He screamed, "where are you?"

"Naruto? Hinata was close, I'm here, what's wron...?" Her eyes widened.

"What?" She coughed up blood and reached for her abdomen.

Madara smiled, "worked like a charm."

He removed the wood style jutsu he used to impale her through her abdomen.

She fell forward and Naruto reached her.

"Hinata!" He turned her around. "Oh God no!"

"Naru... to." She winced in pain.

"I'm here Hinata." He held her hand. "I'm here." His breathing became uneven, tears started to form.

"I think it's over for me." She was having difficulty breathing, plus Madara had hit one or two vital points.

"No, don't say that." He couldn't control his tears anymore. "We'll patch you up and you'll be ok, you'll be ok."

He pressed his hand against the wound. Stop! Stop stupid blood! Stop! His hands began shaking.

She smiled a bit, "I'm sorry Naruto, I... I couldn't..."

"No! You don't have to be sorry! You are going to be ok." He was starting to panic.

No... so much blood. No, damn it! Stop! Please... stop...

"Naruto!" Sakura arrived.

"Sakura! Please hurry," he removed his shaking bloody hands from her abdomen.

Sakura gasped, "that's too..."

"Just do something!" He yelled. "Anything, please..."

"I'll do everything I can."

"Hinata!" He tapped her face, "stay with me!"

She opened her eyes, "Naruto..."

"Yes?"Once again he held her hand. He gulped.

I... I can't... Sakura's tears rolled down her chin as she did her best, it wasn't enough.

"Naru..." Hinata coughed, "..to. There's something I always wanted..." Her hand reached his face.

"Don't worry! You'll be ok and you'll get everything you want." Naruto forced a smile, Sakura looked to the side.

Hinata mumbled something, he closed in, what had she said?

"...ruto, I ...ways... d, to kiss... you..." He felt his heart ache, a knot in his throat.

That's right, her confession. How could I forget that? He leaned forward. "A kiss you say?"

He smiled to her, "sure. I would love to." A faint smile appeared in her lips.

His lips reached hers, he closed his eyes and kissed her as best as he could, but the metal flavor in her mouth was a clear reminder of her condition.

He stopped, opened his eyes. "There," he wiped away some of his tears, "how was that?" A small smile formed on his lips.

There she laid with her eyes open.

"Hinata?" He shook her a bit, his smile disappeared. Sakura stopped and held her face.

"Sakura! What happened? Sakura!" He shook his friend. "Say something!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, it was too much and she had lost too much blood. There was nothing I could..."

"No!" He rushed to Hinata's side. "Wake up! Come on!" He laughed, "come on!"

Suddenly it felt like his heart had been ripped out. "No, Wake up... Hina... please..."

Tears slid down his cheeks, "Hinata," he started yelling. "Damn it, no!"

Sakura closed Hinata's eyes, she couldn't stop her tears.

"Wake up!" Naruto started shaking Hinata more violently.

Sakura restrained him, "Naruto stop! She's gone. She's gone."

"But Sakura, she wasn't supposed to die." He cried uncontrollably.

"I know..." She hugged him.

"Bring her back..." Naruto grabbed his hair, he felt like a piece of him had died.

A loud scream broke through the entire battlefield, Hiashi stopped cold, he knew something had happened to his daughter.

"Ah yes," Madara smirked while he sat on a rock not far away. "The sound of true despair."

"Love, what a fragile thing..."

* * *

I didn't say anything about every story having a happy ending, please forgive me. LOL!

And don't forget to review. I really like knowing if you liked the story, recommendations are welcomed too. :)


	4. Torn, Part 2: Rebirth

After reading the reviews for the 3rd chapter the general vibe was: Nooooooo! XD

So I felt the need to write something to complement it. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto held tightly to Hinata's body, his warm tears falling on her cold face. He had closed his eyes, he had given up, his psyche had been crushed, and he had lost the will to fight.

Sakura understood how he felt but he had to carry on, Hinata would have wanted him to, but to no avail, he wouldn't listen, he didn't care.

"Naruto…" He opened his eyes, he was inside his consciousness and the Ninetails looked at him with worry in its eyes. After all, it had been present in Naruto's life since he was a baby and knew him well; it felt sort of like a parent to him.

"Stop sulking and stand, we can end this."

"It doesn't matter anymore," he fell to his knees, head drooped.

"If you give up now that girl won't be the only one to die, everyone will, including you."

"I'm too weak, there's nothing I can do to win."

"Pessimism?" The Ninetails moved closer to Naruto.

"Who are you?"

Naruto raised his head, tears still slid down his cheeks. "I'm someone who just realized how insignificant and useless he is."

The Ninetails growled and punched the water next to Naruto causing a large splash.

"You are not insignificant you brainless idiot. You are the child of prodigy, the heir of the Sage of the Six paths."

"The heir of the what?"

"The heir of the old sage, you have his blood coursing through your veins, both Senju and Uchiha are one in you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Both Senju and Uchiha?"

"Correct, the Uzumaki are distant relatives of the Senju and the Namikaze are relatives of the Uchiha. You are the one; you could end this with the Sage's power."

"I can?"

"Yes you can, so stand straight and face the challenge, that girl wouldn't have wanted to see you sulking and crying like a schoolgirl, would she?"

His tears didn't stop but a weak smile formed on his lips. "No."

"Then get ready Naruto."

"Right!"

"But I must warn you, the power you are about to receive will cause you great pain and only if you are able to control will you be able to use it."

"I'm ready, do it Kurama! I'll do anything to win."

"Very well," the Ninetails's claws glowed purple and he charged towards Naruto.

Back to the world...

Sakura was about to touch Naruto's shoulder, he had been completely quiet for a whole minute, and he seemed unconscious. When her hand was just centimeters from his shoulder he screamed loudly.

Sakura gasped and jumped back, just as she did purple chakra engulfed Naruto and he tumbled forward as he placed his hands over his eyes, his fingers curling from the pain.

Just as this was happening Hiashi and Kakashi appeared next to Sakura, Hiashi quickly touched his daughter's face, closed his eyes and felt extremely sad and very proud of her.

Kakashi watched in awe along with Sakura as Naruto seemed to be experiencing some sort of transformation.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?"

"I have no idea." This chakra, it doesn't feel like Naruto's or the Ninetails's, where is it coming from?

Madara appeared in front of the group, intrigued by the new development.

"Hm…" Madara looked closely; even he didn't understand what was happening, but the power that Naruto was emitting felt very familiar.

Suddenly the chakra engulfing Naruto dissipated, he uncovered his eyes and tears of blood fell from them.

Madara quickly attacked, planning to impale him like he had done to Hinata and end it quickly.

Naruto gathered natural energy and prepared to enter sage mode without opening his eyes.

Just as Madara was inches away from his victim's chest Naruto opened his eyes. Madara watched in awe something he believed impossible.

"Almighty Push!"

Madara was blown away and smashed against a mountain, of which a good chunk fell apart and was reduced to rubble.

Kakashi, Sakura and the remaining forces were speechless.

"Naruto," the Ninetails seemed pleased, "you have assimilated the power I have given you well, just like I expected, but remember, the chakra I gave you is limited and I'm running low myself, you must finish this quickly."

"Understood," Naruto's eyes had gained the pattern of the Rinnegan, but they were unique, instead of purple they were yellow and the pattern rectangular, which was because of the influence of sage mode.

Madara rose from the rubble, "a battle of the ultimate eyes! Let's see whose eyes are really worth the legend."

Madara ran quickly towards Naruto and used the human path.

Naruto had no time to react as his soul was pulled away from his body and his eyes grew cold.

"It's over boy; you didn't know how to use your eyes."

Suddenly Naruto's body vanished along with the soul in Madara's hand.

Naruto's hand appeared from underneath Madara, "damn you."

"You are the one who doesn't know how to use them," from one clean swoop Naruto tore Madara's soul away from his body, ending the reanimation jutsu and the war.

Naruto breathed heavily and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. We did think alike in the end.

"Well done Naruto," the Ninetails fell down, too many chakra taxing abilities at once had left the tailed beast beat.

Naruto's Rinnegan pattern started to fade, he frowned, there was still something he had to do.

"Naruto!" Everyone ran towards him, but he ignored them.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and searched for chakra deep within, his eyes recovered and stopped fading.

Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth. He clapped his hands and the lord of the underworld appeared.

Kakashi yelled him to stop, but he continued.

"This is for you…"

The lord of the underworld opened its mouth and a green light enveloped Hinata's body.

The lord of the underworld slowly vanished just as Naruto's Rinnegan disappeared. The chakra of the sage of the six paths was gone and almost all of Naruto's as well. All the chakra he had used used until now combined with that last technique left him with barely any chakra.

Suddenly Hinata gasped, coughed and sat up. She touched her abdomen, it was all healed.

"What happened? I'm sure I…" Hiashi hugged his daughter and cried out of happiness. She was confused and speechless.

After her father helped her up she looked around anxiously. "Naruto?"

At that same instant Naruto appeared, he was being carried by Kakashi.

He stood on his own in front of Hinata, he still had the trails of blood from his eyes and a tired expression on his face, but he smiled at her.

Her eyes widened and watered. His bright blond hair was silvery and he looked very fragile. In an instant she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Even though the hug hurt and he could barely move, he returned it. "Thank you."

Sakura looked at the scene with watery eyes. You love her more than you realize you dense idiot.

To her surprise he became limp in her arms.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

Three days later…

"Ha!" Naruto awoke covered in sweat and nervous. "What? Hmm?" He was in a medical tent, he felt all sore and disoriented.

He looked to the side, someone was holding his hand.

"Hinata?" She was asleep in a chair next to his bed, her other hand holding her chin.

His eyes widened. He stood up and shook her awake. "Hinata!"

"Uh, what? I'm awake!" Now she was the disoriented one.

Once she realized she had been awoken she noticed Naruto's worried blue eyes right in front of her's.

Naruto, she gulped, so close... "You are awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Oh!" Now she understood his worry, she touched her abdomen." I'm OK. I don't know what happened but you..."

Now her eyes widened, she was hugged tightly, she felt him tremble a little, he was crying.

"I did it." He mumbled in her chest, then broke the hug and went back to having her right in front of him. He smiled, he brought her back.

She smiled back, "I really liked your blond hair but I don't mind the change."

"What?" He touched his head.

"It's gray."

"What!"? He ran to a mirror. "Holy crap I look like Kakashi-sensei." He pulled on it.

"You know what..." He grabbed a piece cloth and turned around.

Hinata stayed in her seat confused.

"Voila!" He had covered his left eye and had his other eye half open. "Who am I?"

Laughter burst out of the tent as the rain outside came to an end...

* * *

I guess that after that ending Naruto looks more like Kakashi's son than Minato's. XD

The happy ending ended up way longer than what I was expecting. This is why I like reviews, depending on them I might write the next stories.

So don't forget to review and have a nice day. Till the next one, which should be up tomorrow.


	5. Welcome Back! Part 1

New story. Hope you all like it...

* * *

Two years had passed since Hinata's confession, after which Naruto left to train with teachers from other villages. But before he left, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and a hug. Also, he asked her out on a date the day he got back which she shyly accepted. And so they were both motivated and anxiously awaited the day they would meet again.

Now they were both 18 and as part of a welcome back party for Naruto, planned by everyone in the village, Tsunade lowered the legal age of alcohol consuming to 18 for three days. Shizune tried to persuade her otherwise, but she insisted.

"A party without booze isn't a party at all." Tsunade signed the law with those words.

Shizune spent an entire week sighing.

So the story starts...

Naruto happily walked towards the village entrance, everything seemed so quiet and peaceful and it sure had been awhile since he was last here.

"NARUTO!"

"Ack!" Naruto disappeared.

"Hmm? Where did he go?"

"Oh, it's you guys!" Some of Naruto's friends had gathered to welcome him. Naruto appeared behind them.

"Wow, Naruto you are really fast!" Konohamaru was amazed.

He scratched his neck, "yeah, the Raikage gave me some tips."

"Oh..." Konohamaru grinned. I have also improved, now watch this!"

"Super mega sexy multiple thong ladys juts..." Blammm!

Before he could finish casting his jutsu he was blown away by a punch from Sakura.

"I have told you not to use that ridiculous jutsu! Jeez!"

Sakura is as strong as ever, Naruto stared blank eyed at her smoking fist. His eyes squinted, wait a second.

He stood next to Sakura and poked her chest. She has boobs?

"Were these always there?" Sakura's face turned red and her fist literally fired up.

"Don't touch you idiot!" The second victim of Sakura's fists was Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura stood crossed armed, angry and annoyed, a flaming aura was actually visible.

"Kiba! Hey!" Naruto got into whispering distance while he rubbed his bruised cheek, "since when did Sakura have.. you know?"

"What?" Kiba scratched his head, "weren't there always there?"

"You don't pay that much attention to anything, do you?" Naruto sighed.

"Eh? What can I say, if it smells the same, it is the same."

"So," Naruto looked around anxiously, "where is Hinata?" He really wanted to see her, had she changed in the past two years, was she taller, cuter, hotter, would she go out on the date they planned? His mind slowly drifted into areas that would make Jiraiya proud.

"Oh, she said she would be a little late, something about not having the right dress or something."

"Right dress?" Naruto's mind wondered deeper into the gutter while a mysterious figure stood behind him.

"You have failed to recognize me again, Naruto."

How could he mistake that depressing vibe? "Ah, cheer up Shino, how was I supposed to notice you all the way in that dark spot, it's night after all."

"You recognized everyone else."

"Jeez, he hasn't changed a bit." Sigh.

"Tell me about it. So, Naruto," Kiba pushed him forward, "let's go!"

"What? Where to?"

"Come on you'll see."

After turning at a corner suddenly Naruto found himself alone, "what the? Where did they go?"

"Hello?" He walked forward a bit, it seemed to be a little too dark.

"Just were the heck am I?" This doesn't feel right.

Suddenly a bright light blinded him.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wha?" Suddenly he was surrounded by everyone, with party hats and big smiles.

"Hey, you got taller Naruto," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah I did, what's going on Shikamaru?"

"We all planned this party for you, it was very bothersome, but we all felt you deserved it."

"But how did I get here?"

"I would be the one responsible for that."

"Kakashi!" Naruto was happy to see his old teacher.

"I used a little genjutsu to hide our presence until you were close enough."

"You really are awesome, I knew something felt off."

"Oh, so you felt something was off, you have improved."

He laughed and smiled "Yes."

Literally everyone he knew in the village was there, including the Hokage herself.

"Whooo!"

"Tusunade-sama no, drop the dice!" The village's honorable Hokage seemed to have started the party a little earlier and Shizune was already running around trying to control her gambling impulses.

Everyone was having a great time, Naruto got his first taste of sake, he told stories of his training, demonstrated some of his new abilities, had a foot race with Might Guy and Lee, gave Kakashi a new book based on Jiraiya's last novel for which his old teacher was immensely grateful. Ate free ramen and played a round of cards, which Tsunade later crushed into dust when she lost.

But there was still something missing.

Just where is she? "Hey Sakura!"

"Hmm? What is it Naruto?" Sakura had to leave Shizune alone with Tsunade, who had already passed out, Shizune ended crushed below her master as she couldn't hold her alone.

"What happened to Hinata? Why isn't she here?"

"Ah, that..." Can't tell him yet, I'll have to make something up.

"She said she would be right over after a meeting with her clan. She's 18, so while her father is away she is basically the head of the Hyuuga clan since her sister is still too young."

"A meeting?" He sighed. "Dang!"

"Ah, don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon!"

"Sa...sa...kura... help!" Shizune called out for help as she tried to move Tsunade around.

"Ah, coming!"

"I guess I'll wait for her." Naruto sat down next to Choji and joined him in trying an assortment of different foods.

Another hour passed and many headed home.

"Kiba!" Shino ran after his team mate, "don't disgrace yourself, put your pants on!"

"I don't wanna!" Kiba jumped into a nearby ceiling determined to visit everyone in the village so that they knew of his freedom and the greatness of running around in undies.

"I'm free!"

"Naruto," Shino adjusted his glasses, "I think I'll have to leave, I have to catch Kiba and stop him from doing something stupid."

"Yeah, it's ok. Good luck and thanks for coming."

Now only him, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi remained.

"Well then..." Kakashi stood up and closed his new book. "We'll have to get going, we got a mission tomorrow."

"I'm not part of it?" Naruto pointed to himself.

"You just got back Naruto, rest for a bit, I'm sure there will be plenty of missions after this one."

He smiled, it felt good to be back. "Ok, goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight and welcome back." They vanished.

He sighed, it had all been perfect but Hinata never showed up.

He sat quietly as he drank some of the left over alcohol marked, Tsunade's special mix and looked at the moon.

He sighed again, he didn't want the night to end before he got to see her again, then two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

* * *

First official cliffhanger. XD

Wanted to do something light after the last heavy story. Expect part two of this one around the middle of next week.

Till the next one and don't forget to review! :]


	6. Welcome Back! Part 2

Let's continue where we left off, enjoy!

* * *

"Guess who?" A giggling familiar voice asked.

He touched one of the hands and removed it from his eye. "Hinata!"

"Hello Naruto, I'm sorry I came so late." She was all smiles, it had been so long since she last saw him, at last she had managed to overcome fainting, now she was just nervous.

"Hinata I wanted to..." He gulped, she had grown as well, her hair even longer, but the biggest surprise was the dress which marked every single one of her curves, daring red lips, makeup and deep cleavage.

She looks so beautiful in the moonlight, he turned red. Since when do I have that type of thoughts?

"Naruto!" She touched his forehead, "you are so red, maybe you have been outside a little too long, do you have a fever?"

"Ah, no, don't worry. It's just the alcohol." Yes, the alcohol... "I really wanted to see you, I missed you..."

"Me too." She bit a nail nervously. "Oh, that's right, Tsunade-sama had said she would allow alcohol." Hinata was lost in her own thoughts.

"So Hinata..."

"Hmm?"

"Do I look a bit different?"

She gulped, he definitely looks manlier, he has larger muscles and he actually has a very slight stubble, I wonder if he'll let me touch his arm and... Eeee! She turned a deep shadow of red, what am I thinking?!

"Hey Hinata?" He looked at her confused, she was spacing out a lot more than usual.

"Oh, right," she looked at her feet, "you do."

"Different good, or different bad."

"Great!" She covered her mouth, that had slipped out, a simple good would have been enough. Her excitement betrayed her.

He smirked, "you look great too!"

"Thank you... oh, right, I almost forgot. Happy birthday Naruto!"

"Eh? But today isn't my birthday." He received the gift.

"I know, it was a few days ago, but I still wanted to give you something."

He smirked and opened up the gift like a kid on Christmas morning.

One of his eyebrows took a trip to his forehead and a small smile formed while he looked at his gift.

"Oh, you don't like it? I didn't know if you had grown too much, so I..."

He stood up, "it's awesome!" A new black jacket with orange borders with the traditional Uzumaki clan insignia in the back and a smaller Konoha insignia in the lower front. He tried it on, perfect fit. He wasn't wearing his mesh undershirt which gave her a look of his abs.

Immediately her eyes focused on the ground, he's not wearing an undershirt, she gulped and turned bright red again. He looks so... Ah, no stop, stop thinking!

"I patched the insignias myself. She licked her index finger." It wasn't easy."

Her eyes remained focused on the ground and because of this she was surprised when she found herself in his arms in the middle of a very awaited hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. She felt she was going to faint, his voice was a bit deeper and it sent shivers all throughout her body.

"Right!" She jumped to the other side of the table like a scared cat. "Can I try this? We'll have to wait three years to drink it again after Wednesday."

She picked up a bottle. "Yeah sure, go ahead just don't..." his eyes widened. "Wait Hinata, not so fast, not so much!"

Half an hour later...

Naruto sighed as he carried a drunk Hinata to her house.

"I can't believe you drank two bottles of Tsunade's special mix. It's crazy strong... Kiba drank half of one and he was running around in his underwear."

"Kiba was eh? Kiba was spinning around in the waterway?" She had drank too much because of her nervousness, she didn't know what to do with herself after that hug.

"What? You are really drunk!" He laughed, still she was extremely cute and carrying her back to her house was nice.

"I know." She bit her lower lip, the low and seductive tone made him extremely nervous.

She started making lazy circles on his neck. He gulped, she's playing with my neck?

"Hinata what are you?" His eyes widened as Hinata kissed his neck, at that same time a rock decided to play a prank on them.

Splat! He fell right on his face. Hinata rolled to his side.

He turned around while still laying on the ground. "Ouch!"

Suddenly she burst out with laughter. He soon followed.

After some minutes of awkward laughs they were quiet.

"You know Hinata."

"Hm?"

"You are a fun drunk," she climbed on top of him, "but a little too bold." The thought of her being on top of him was too much, he smiled awkwardly.

"Just a little?" She leaned closer to his face.

"Ok... Maybe a lot," his voice screechy and loud. She stopped before reaching his lips, covered her mouth and ran to the nearest tree.

He laid on the ground blinking and confused. What had just happened? Was she going to kiss me?

He understood once he saw her vomiting close by. Ah, he ran to her and rubbed her back.

"There, there, let it all out." While he rubbed her back he couldn't help but miss her shy and cuter self. Bold, naughty, drunk Hinata was a little too much for him.

After some minutes she took a deep breath and stood right up. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me home sexy?"

"Sure"! He gulped, sexy? She called me sexy? Once again he carried her on his back, but this time she fell asleep.

He smiled all the way to the Hyuuga residence, part because he was carrying a girl on his back, the other part because she though of him as sexy.

"Hello Naruto!" Two guards welcomed him outside.

"Hi!"

"I see lady Hinata is out."

"Yeah, she drank a little too much, I think Tsunade's idea wasn't a very good one." He laughed nervously, they are going to beat the crap out of me for bringing the daughter of the head of the clan drunk.

They both laughed, "no matter, it's Ok. After you pass the main hallway take the door to the right and after that, the one to your left and you'll be in her room. Just leave her there."

"Thank you!" He walked inside. It's OK?

"Take as long as you need!" One of the guards shouted.

"What the heck!" Naruto looked around, "there's no one here. So Sakura made that up."

Take as long as you need? He turned bright red, if anyone was there they would have said he looked like a red lamp.

"Ok, so he said after this long ass hallway, the door on the right and then the door on the left."

"Finally, Hinata's room. I have never been here."

"Well then, it feels weird being here without her knowing so I should just leave her on her bed and get going." He spoke out loud to make it feel less awkward.

He stepped forward but a stuffed doll made him slip and he ended up falling with her on the bed.

He gulped, he had never gulped so many times in a single night.

He had fallen on top of her in a very compromising position. "Now what?"

What the hell! Why am I asking myself that? I should get up and leave, why am I thinking as if I had alternatives?

His decency could more than Jiraiya's teachings and he tried to leave but...

She let out a little moan and hugged him tightly. "Naruto... You are comfortable."

His last chance to escape was gone, just how was he going to break free of her hold?

He tried squirming away but it was no use.

"Hinata?" He shook her a little, "wake up."

She hugged tighter. "I don't want to wake up Mr. Sake, I ate too many magic muffins."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's some dream... "

"Now what?" He sighed.

After some minutes of thinking he resigned himself and hugged her back. He smiled, it wasn't anywhere close to how he imaged his date with Hinata to be. He was expecting more holding hands, more hugging near a cliff as they looked at the moon and a kiss and less vomiting, neck kisses, alcohol and embarrassing positions.

He would worry about his death the next day when possibly her dad would find him there tomorrow.

As long as it was with Hinata, any date was a great date. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his lips and the girl he had started to fall for in his arms...

The end, or is it?

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai looked at them from the window.

"Mission accomplished team!" They high-fived.

* * *

Team Seven was on it & Hiashi's reaction should be interesting. :D

As I always say, hope this was to your liking, don't forget to review and until the next one!


	7. Dangerous Days

Here we go, next one, huzzah! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Naruto walked happily back home from the ramen shop, it was his day off. But on his way back he noticed someone on the side of the road.

"Ki...Kiba?" He struggled to stand up and Akamaru was unconscious next to him.

"Naruto! Help Akamaru!"

Kiba sighed as he walked next to Naruto on their way to the hospital.

"What happened to you two, it looks like you were at a war or at one of Guy's special trainings?" Kiba's face turned pale.

"Worse, I... said something I shouldn't have at the wrong time of the month." He sighed, "it was horrible, I never thought she could make such an evil angry face."

"A girl did this to you? This girl much be powerful," Kiba is no weakling.

"Yes."

"Which girl was it?"

"It was... it was..." Kiba whispered a name.

"Eh? What? Speak up." Naruto tried to listen harder.

"Hi... Hinata."

"Hinata? But... she's so nice all the time, what did you say to make her hurt you so bad?"

"That's not it Naruto, it's that time of the month, she's incredibly unpredictable. Usually she gets depressed, but this time she is overflowing with anger. Something must be on her mind."

"She must have had a bad day." Naruto scratched his face, Hinata angry? No way.

They had already arrived at the hospital. "There you are, take care and get patched up I'll go talk to Hinata."

"No, wait Naruto, you don't understand! If you go there..." He was gone.

"Oh... he's going to die." Kiba petted Akamaru's head, "he's gone buddy, he was too dense to understand what I meant."

Naruto headed towards the waterfall, he had found Kiba in that area so she had to be around there.

He poked his head through some bushes, there she was.

Is she crying? "Hinata?"

"Naruto?" She wiped away her tears, "what are you doing here?"

"I was worried, I just left Kiba at the hospital, what happened?"

"Oh no, is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be."

"I'm so sorry. "

"Don't worry about it, so Hinata." Naruto sat down next to her, this was confusing, she wasn't overflowing with anger, now she seemed sad.

"What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just too sentimental all of the sudden."

"Why?"

"Well it's just..." She blushed, didn't he understand girls at all?

"What's wrong, come on, you can tell. I'll help you in whatever way I can."

"You can't..."

"Come on give me a chance to..."

"You can't!" She pulled on his shirt, "you can't you dense idiot!"

Her eyes widened. That slipped out.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto hid scared behind a tree. That was Hinata? It felt more like Sakura.

She took a deep breath. "Leave, please."

He gulped, "I'll stay."

"No you won't, I want to be alone."

"You won't be alone," he started to get angry.

"Naruto..." he felt a bad vibe, had he been too persistent? "I... want... to... be... alone."

Oh man, this is getting dangerous.

"Just what's wrong?" He just knew he shouldn't be there.

"You... you..."

"Me?" He answered nervously.

"I told you I loved you." She threw a rock at the bottom of the waterfall with such force it created a huge wave.

He gulped, "yes I remember."

"And you..." Hinata walked forward, her hands placed on her hips. "You have nothing to say!?"

"Oh... So it is my fault. I'm sorry I was just thinking about it and..."

"You were thinking about it? So that's all you did, think about it!"

"But Hinata I don't know how, no one had ever, I mean..."

"You never know anything!"

"But..."

"But nothing."

Naruto lowered his head. Damn, she's making me feel horrible, I'm going to end up depressed instead of her. Then he felt something that made him shiver in fear.

He gulped, "Hi...Hinata?" She was standing right in front of him, eyebrows deep in a scowl, her right hand clenched in a fist.

She grabbed his head, "what are you going to do?" He closed his eyes, he was going to get it now. He should have listed to Kiba, he should have stayed away, he would have lived longer.

But then his eyes opened wide. She's... she's... hmm... This is nice.

She had forcefully stolen a kiss, but once he started to return it, she stopped and stepped back covering her mouth.

"No, I was acting on impulse." She turned bright red and ran away.

Naruto stood there without moving an inch with a ridiculous look on his face, bright as a strawberry and a weird smile.

Those days of the month ended up being his best ones...

* * *

Ha! Kinda went overboard with the mood swings, but yes, that is some scary stuff. XD

I know I would be scared. Don't forget to review and until the next one!


	8. Hot dogs overdose

New one, working trough my list of ideas but still have plenty left. :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Late afternoon, Hidden Leaf Carnival...

Naruto groaned. "I feel sick."

"Well you deserve it." Sakura crossed her arms, "you should know better than facing against Choji in a hot dog eating contest."

"But I really thought I was going to win."

"You were the only one that thought that, I mean, this is Choji! Eating is practically his specialty."

"But..." groan… " Hinata cheered me on, you believed I could do it, right?"

Without hesitation or doubt in her voice, "yes!"

"See." Naruto held his stomach, 42 hot dogs were churning up inside him.

"Well of course she did, she is blinded by…" Kiba covered Sakura's mouth.

"Shhh, don't be so explicit…"

Sakura removed Kiba's hand and was ready to slap the life out of him, but he kept a finger covering his mouth. "You promised," he whispered.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"What are you two mumbling about?" Naruto moved closer still groaning.

"Nothing, now, you probably intoxicated yourself with all those hot dogs, you should go home. They will probably want to get out."

"But I don't want to…" he sighed, covered his mouth, turned pale and ran to a trash can.

"First symptom, nausea and vomiting, told you." Sakura sighed. "He's so stupid, he gets into ridiculous situations knowing all so well he won't get anything out of it, but…" Sakura laughed suspiciously. This is perfect.

"Naruto," he stilled looked kind of green. "Go home! Hinata, why don't you take him there?"

"Me? But why.. I mean… Maybe Kiba could…"

"No, sorry, I promised Akamaru we would go to the new pets unlimited ride."

"Then Shino…?"

"Sorry Hinata, I'm going to the bug exhibition. There are actually alive this year and are from all over the world."

"Then Sai? Sai?" He was gone.

"Don't worry Hinata," Sakura stood next to her and whispered in her ear, "he's weak, knock yourself out."

"Ah," Hinata blushed a deep red.

Sakura left...

"Na… Naruto."

"Hmm? Where did everyone go?"

"They all had things to do and see, would you like me to accompany you home?"

"But, don't you have things you want to see as well."

"Not really," she smiled, after all he was the reason she was there.

"Well, if you want."

"Then let's go!"

He leaned a bit on her and they were off. Sakura saw them off along with Ino, to whom she whispered something and then laughed mischievously.

A few minutes later…

"Here we are, the key?" He gave her the key and she opened the door.

"So Naruto…" He was gone, all she felt was a breeze as he ran inside and the sound of him vomiting in the bathroom.

She stood nervously in the doorway, she was going to leave as soon as he entered, but he sounded so miserable and needy. Maybe she would stay.

Meanwhile…

Stupid Choji, Naruto sighed, he felt his stomach was as large and as full as one of the parade's balloons.

He covered his mouth, again? He hated vomiting, but his body wanted to get rid of the excess of hot-dogs.

Suddenly a hand started rubbing his back, that feels good. Wait? He took a deep breath, "Hinata?"

Her eyes worried, but on her lips a smile. "I'm here."

"I thought you left." Naruto stood up and rinsed his mouth.

"Well, I thought, maybe I should stay a while, until you feel better."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

He smiled, "ok." He could count with one hand the times someone had stayed with him because he felt sick.

"I think the vomiting stopped, at least for the moment. Though I'm still a little nauseous."

"That's good." He stepped outside the bathroom and headed for his bed, falling on it head up.

He sighed. "Hinata."

"Yes?" She scratched her neck nervously, while her inner self yelled hurray, she was alone with Naruto in his apartment!

"Do you think what I did was stupid?"

Well that was an awkward question…

"No, I mean." He looked at her upside down since his head hung from the border of the mattress. "You get so competitive."

He smiled, "that's true. You know..." He blushed a bit. "Maybe next time you can stop me."

"I… I…" Hinata froze, he's blushing, he's so cute and handsome and… her brain was short-circuiting worse than a computer deep in a pool.

"So that I don't get in trouble or sick, you are smart and I can be very dense."

What is this? He sounds so different to his usual self, more mature.

"I'll do my best." She smiled.

"Thank you. You know…" He smiled back, "I like it when you smile."

She lowered her head, "I like your smile too."

"Then that's settled, our smiles rock!" He smiled wider.

And so they kept smiling awkwardly for a few minutes, afterwards Naruto returned to the bathroom several times.

"Arrg…" he came out of the bathroom looking pale. "I hate this, I hate vomiting so much!"

"I'm sorry." She sat on the bed, a sincere expression of sympathy in her face.

"Thank you." He lay on the bed next to her and yawned.

"Are you feeling any better?" She was worried he had been going in and out of the bathroom for the past three hours. He would get severely dehydrated if this kept going.

"I think I feel a bit better." He dragged himself closer to her.

He sighed, "maybe you should go home Hinata, it's getting late."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Sakura will tell my dad I'm ok."

"That's nice of her."

Yes, he really is dense…

Before she knew it his head was next to her knee.

He's so close, "Naruto you.."

She noticed his eyes were closed.

He's asleep, she smiled, I guess all the vomiting tired him out. He's so handsome and looks so peaceful. She caressed his hair, I really like his hair, so bright and cheerful.

She knew she had to leave in a while but for the moment she would enjoy his company a little more.

"Rest well," she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She smiled and that smiled lasted until the next day...

Outside of Naruto's apartment window…

"I told you!" Sakura took a dollar bill from Ino's hand.

"But you said they would kiss, that was just a kiss on the forehead, that doesn't count."

"Oh please," Sakura shrugged, "it counts."

"It doesn't! Come back here!"

Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop while the moon shined bright.

Damn Hinata! Not even that close you dared a kiss? She sighed; maybe I just have my master's luck.

And so Sakura's expectations weren't met...

* * *

Remember, never eat too many Hot-Dogs and dont follow Tsunade's bad habits. XD

Don't forget to review and until the next one!


	9. Trapped

Here we have a sly Naruto, enjoy...

* * *

"I can't believe we ended up like this." Naruto sighed, this was all his fault.

"Naruto why did you push me in here? I mean I could have... those rocks weren't that big."

"I was worried! Ok! I thought you were going to get hurt and I reacted, I'm sorry."

She could feel the dark cloud above him, he felt sincerely guilty. But he... she blushed as her foot danced around a little. He was worried.

He let out a very loud sigh.

"Naruto," she sat next to him, "don't sigh so much, we'll be ok. I'm sure Kiba will pick up on our scents and they'll come looking for us."

"Ok, thanks." His dark cloud diminished.

Earlier while team 7 and 8 worked in a conjoint mission to track and capture some defecting ninja they were ambushed. As they did their best to fight them off one of them caused an avalanche, Hinata was ready to blow away every single rock with her gentle fist, but Naruto grabbed her and jumped inside a cave behind a waterfall. Sadly the cave was sealed off due to the avalanche so they were trapped.

"Maybe I can blast us out of here."

"No Naruto! Wait!" She gulped, that was close. "You might end up making the whole place fall apart. Let's wait till morning. By then either we will be found or we can break open wherever light filters in."

"Ok." He blew on his hands, his breath warm. "It's cold."

"Yes. I guess getting wet didn't help."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry so much, we'll survive, it's just a little cold. Also we passed by the waterfall so quickly I barely got wet." She felt very optimistic, was it because she was with him? Also, she didn't want him to feel any worse.

He sat next to her and with things they had in their pockets they started a small fire.

She felt shivers running up and down here body, the little fire wasn't enough.

He noticed this. "Hinata, how are you...?"

"I'm ok!" She kept her distance, even though the increased interaction with him during the last month allowed her to get closer to him without fainting she still felt very nervous.

He stood next to her. She's clearly cold and it's my fault.

She fixated her vision on the fire, hearing it make its popping sounds. The silence between them was uncomfortable.

"Here." He leaned down and covered her shoulders with his jacket.

"But Naruto, you'll get cold!" He just gave me his jacket! "I..." Her brain lost its cool and headed towards a meltdown.

"I'm ok." He smiled at her. A smile that made her uneasy so she started biting her lips while a very deep blush appeared.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She always gets like this with me around. She's trying to play it cool but I can see she's nervous. I cause this in a girl? He smiled mischievously, I had no idea I could do that.

Half an hour passed...

He noticed it had gotten even colder. "What the heck! Why is it so cold?"

"Well I heard it was going to be unseasonably cold tonight."

"I had to pick the unseasonable cold night to get us trapped?" He crossed his arms, mad at himself. "Well that's it then."

"That's it what?" She turned around. Her eyes widened, "a shadow clone?"

They walked towards her.

"Wait!" Her hands shaking, "what are you going to do?"

"We have to stay warm so..."

The original and the clone hugged her from both sides, she let out a low whimper.

"There, we should be warmer like this, right Hinata?"

"I... I..." She couldn't speak, she felt she had swallowed her tongue.

Each Naruto took one of her hands and blew in them, warming them up. She saw his lips very close to her hands and felt his warm breath between her fingers which sent shivers all over her body, that was it!

"Oh no, I think... I..."

"Hinata?" She fell limp on their arms. "Hinata!" Two Narutos hugging her simultaneously was just too much to handle, she fainted.

A while later...

"Hmm..." That was some dream, she let out a small moan, that was really... "Eh?"

She looked up and realized it hadn't been a dream.

"Hello." Blond hair and blue eyes welcomed her back to the conscious world.

"I was...?"

"You fainted, really bad. I mean your eyes even rolled back and everything." He laughed.

"Hey," she pushed him aside, "don't make fun of me."

"Sorry... sorry..." He scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Was it because of my clone?"

"Well..." She blushed and hugged herself tightly. "Maybe..."

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" She turned around, he was smiling widely, a huge smile and there was even a faint touch of red in his face.

" I forgive you. Naruto..."

"Hmm?" She stood next to him, he looked up. She wants something? He gulped, no, why am I thinking like pervy-sage?

She sat where she and woken up a second ago. "I was very comfortable."

"You were?" His cheeks a deep red. She rested her head in his chest.

"I was," she accommodated herself, she sat right in front of him so his legs were around hers.

His arms slowly wrapped around her. "Me too."

She hid her smile, as his warmth reached her skin and his heartbeat made her fall asleep.

He couldn't stop smiling when he noticed she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and concentrated in the sound of the waterfall. Just as he started to slip into his dreams one final thought crossed his mind.

Next time, the woods sound better than a cave...

* * *

You guys got that right?

Go Naruto, go! Move, do something already! -.-

Don't forget to review and until the next one!


	10. Tutor

Here we go, I think I **might **be underestimating Naruto's brains on this one. XD

Enjoy...

* * *

Arrg! Naruto pulled his hair, "this is stupid!"

After everything he had done for the village he still had to study for the chunin exams. So he was stuck in his apartment until he finished reading and understanding all the manuals they had given him.

"Really? Aren't I past this level already, I have proven myself nicely, they should just give me the title."

He sighed... "This is stupid."

A knock on the door.

"I'm coming." Another knock...

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

He opened the door.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hinata? What are you doing here? Anything wrong?"

"No, Sakura told me you were going to study for the chunin exams."

"Yes," he scratched his head, "this sucks, I mean come on, I..."

"I know, you are stronger than many of the jonin in the village and I know you are stronger than me and I'm already a chunin."

He curled up in a corner, "don't remind me all of you guys are chunin or above."

"Ah, I'm sorry, cheer up! I'm sure that after you ace the exams you'll be a jonin in no time!"

He stood up, "thank you Hinata."

"Well! I already took the exam, they changed it a lot since you last took it, now you are actually watched not to cheat in a small classroom. So you need to know the stuff they ask."

"What!?"

"Yes, it's even harder."

He sighed. "I'll never pass, I already read this page three times and I still don't get it."

"Well I'll help you study!" She smiled and blushed at the same time. Sakura, thank you, this was a great idea.

"OK! Thank you Hinata! I need the help."

"Well then, let's get started."

"Right! Hinata-sensei!"

Sensei? She blushed again.

The hours passed and Hinata kept making examples and simplifying everything the best she could. Miraculously Naruto was understanding everything.

"And then you must..."

"Wait Hinata!"

"Hmm?"

"Let's take a break."

"I guess a break is a good idea," she stretched a bit, "it's already dark outside." We have been at this for hours now, but it seemed like minutes to me. He really is understanding everything.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Yes!" She came down from her cloud.

"You like cinnamon rolls right?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly, she loved them.

"Good!" He answered energetically, making her laugh awkwardly when she noticed her own excitement.

"I bought some yesterday, let's eat! I need the energy."

She felt happy eating next to him, but the awkward silence bothered them both.

"So..." They spoke at the same time.

"Right, go ahead..." He really had nothing to say.

"Hmm..." She didn't have anything to say as well. I guess after my confession things are just a little too awkward.

After thanking him for the cinnamon rolls she sat down again in the middle of the floor where all the study papers were and organized them to finish explaining a few things they still hadn't study.

He watched her from the kitchen as he threw away the empty containers and smiled. He didn't know why, he just felt like smiling. She's really helping me, but she seems to be having fun.

She felt his eyes studying her and couldn't help but look back him. He looked to the other side, thankfully for him a window was there.

I must be imagining things, ok, she clapped her face, let's do this!

He walked back and sat next to her. "Where were we?"

Three hours passed and they were almost done, Hinata yawned. It was getting really late.

"Naruto, you have been very quiet for the past minutes, are you tired too?"

"She felt something fell over her shoulder." She slowly looked to the side.

"Naruto?" She smiled and blushed. He's so cute.

He had fallen asleep while sitting next to her. His face pillowed by her shoulder.

Shyly and slowly her hand reached his hair and stoked it a bit.

She sighed, this is almost a dream come true.

He moved around a bit in her shoulder and turned his face toward hers.

"Hmm... that's nice," he mumbled. Her eyes widened.

His eyes opened, "Hinata."

She gulped. "Yes?" He reached forward and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

"I... I..." She couldn't think.

Then his eyes opened wider. I'm not asleep, this is the real Hinata! Damn! What am I doing?

"Hi.. Hinata, I'm so..."

"Hinata? Are you ok?" She fell backwards.

"No! She fainted! Hinata! Wake up, are you ok?"

And so the study session ended awkwardly after a small sample of sincere affection.

* * *

:D That is all...

Don't forget to review and until the next one!


End file.
